Retour a NY
by sky70
Summary: Clary et Jonathan son frère et sœur, Clary vit avec son père valentin Morgenstern depuis 7 ans à LA et Jonathan vit à NY avec sa mère Joceline Fray. Suite a un évènement Clary va rejoindre son frère et sa mère à NY mais aussi revoir une personne qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 7 ans son meilleur ami Jace Herondale.
1. Quand tout bascule

Bonjour a tous je vous présente ma première fiction sur se site

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser pour que je puisse m'améliorer

Je suis extrêmement nul en orthographe, il est donc fortement possible que vous en rencontriez pendant votre lecture je m'excuse d'avance et je vais faire mon maximum pour qu'il y en est le moins possible.

Cette fiction se portera sur les personnages de « The Mortal instrument » et la série « shadowhunter » je ne possèdent bien sur aucun des droits.

Pour certain des personnages portent des noms que l'on peut rencontrée

Chapitre 1 : tous basculent

Cela faisait une semaine que Clary n'avait pas remis les pieds à son lycée et pour cause ce lieu était devenu son enfer sur terre tous sa a cause d'une personne Adam.

Adam été le mec le plus populaire du lycée, grand, athlétique, brun avec des yeux bleue, capitaine de l'équipe de Football, aucune ne résistait à son charme

Clary elle faisait parti des plus populaire du lycée même si elle n'a rien fait pour, elle est très discrète mais gentille avec tout le monde et généralement elle restait avec ces amis proches à dessiner mais sa c'était avant

 **Flash-back (i mois) :**

POV Clary

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du grand match du lycée les phases finales du tournoi de Californie (Note auteur : je ne sais pas s'il existe étant donné que je suis français) tout le lycée était à l'en ébullition mais j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre cette engouement mon frère me dirait que je n'y comprends rien et que le football était un art. Pour moi je ne suis venu au match que pour essayer de voir Adam il faut dire qu'il est tellement beau

J'était avec mes amis maïa et son petit ami Raphael au sommet des tribunes pour « encourager » l'équipe même si je me concentrais plutôt sur mon dessin un portrait de mon frère. Quand maïa m'interpella

Enfin Clary tu ne peut pas dessiner alors que l'on joue la final du tournoi

Je ne vois pas pourquoi

Clary, maïa a raison c'est la finale

Peut être mais je n'y comprends rien

Pourtant ton frère et dans l'équipe de son lycée me retorqua Maia

C'est bon j'ai compris je range mon carnet

Je rangeais donc mon carnet et me concentrait sur le match qui se conclu par la victoire de notre équipe

Suite a cette victoire une immense fête se déroula dans le gymnase du lycée a c'est à se moment la que tout bouscula

Alors que je dansais avec maïa et Raphael quelqu'un vient se mettre derrière moi pour danser en me retournant je constate que c'était Adam je lui sourit timidement et on se mis à danser sous le regard noir d'une bonne majorité des filles présentes, après quelque minute il m'entraina à l'écart des autres

˝ Alors tu as regardé le match ?

Oui même si je n'ai pas tout suivi

Pourtant ton frère en fait aussi non ?

Oui mais le foot se n'est pas ma spécialité c'est plutôt le dessin

Tu dessines ?

Oui je dessine sa me permet de me détendre

Dis-moi sa te dirai demain de venir avec moi voir un film ?

Oui bien sur

Parfait je viens te chercher a 18h chez toi

D'accord ˝

Fin Flash-back

C'est comme sa que mon histoire a commencer avec Adam enfin sa c'était avant maintenant tous cela est terminer et ma vie le bas est un enfer

Valentin : Bon Clarissa j'i réfléchi et je pense que tu devras retourner chez ta mère

Moi : pourquoi papa ?

V : enfin tu ne mets plus les pied au lycée tu t'enferme sur toit même sa te ferai du bien après se qu'il sait passer et puis mon boulot ma aussi proposer un emploi en Australie

M : donc tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne je peux très bien venir avec toi

V : oui tu pourrais mais je pense que la présence de ta Mère et de ton frère te fera du bien

M : mais papa

V : il n'y a pas de mais j'ai déjà prévenu ta mère, je te rassure elle n'a rien dis à ton frère mais il faudra que le fassent, tu pars samedi, ta mère a fait ton inscription au lycée de ton frère tu commenceras lundi, pour tes affaires on va les préparer et je les expédierai

C'est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé dans un avion en direction de NY en laissant derrière moi ma vie de LA


	2. Le retour

Chapitre 2 : le retour

POV Jonathan

Cela faisait une semaine que ma mère était dans tous ces états et nettoyait de font en comble notre appartement, elle ne faisait sa que quand Clary rentrait à la maison or elle ne devait venir que dans 4 mois pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

« Maman tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond

Jon arrête un peu et aide-moi un peu à finir de ranger

D'accord, aux faites ce soir je sors avec Jace et les autres

Non

Comment ça non

Non tu ne sors pas se soir et jaque non plus d'ailleurs

Pourquoi ?

Pour la simple raison que sa grand lire et moi avant une surprise pour vous se soir

Mais on ne peut pas repousser a demain ?

Non on ne peut pas, cesse de discuter et aide-moi a finir le ménage

D'accord mais avant je dois appeler Jace

Dépêche-toi Jonathan »

Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Jace

« Jonathan comment sa va

Bien mis à part que notre sortie de se soir est compromise

Comment ça ?

Une surprise nous attend toi et moi se soir chez moi

Quoi mais in ne m'a rien dit

Et bien considère que c'est une chose faite

Fait chier tien

Quoi tu comptais conclure avec Keylie ?

Oui je voulais conclure pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser elle commence à être collante

Tu verras sa demain, sinon ma mère et ta grand-mère vont te tuer

Oui tu as raison je déprogramme et je préviens également Alec il fera la commission

Merci vieux je te laisse je fini d'aider ma mère et après on se rejoint chez toi pour une bonne partie de Fortnite

Sa marche je t'attend »

Une fois l'appelle passer je suis retourné aider ma mère puis je suis partie prendre une douche bien mériter avant de traverser le pallier de l'immeuble de de sonner chez Jace

Entre Jonathan

POV Jace

Et merde cette surprise tombait vraiment mal, j'avais prévu de conclure avec Keylie pour pouvoir avoir la paix, elle était mignonne mais elle est un peu collante. Je pris mon téléphone pour la prévenir.

« He Jace qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi je suis en train de me préparer pour se soir

Keylie je suis désoler te dire sa mais je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir

Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Ma grand-mère a prévu quelque chose au dernier moment

Et tu ne peux pas repousser

Non j'ai essayé mais je te propose pour me faire pardonner un resto demain rien que toi et moi et plus si tu veux

Sa marche mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça d'accord ?

Oui oui la dernière » de tout façon l'on ne se verra plus en sortie après cette soirée pensai je

« Bien dans ce cas je garde ma surprise a moi pour demain

HA j'aurai le droit a une surprise

Sa dépendra de toi

J'ai hâte de voir ça, je te laisse je dois aller voir ma grand-mère

A demain mon beau blond »

J'ai vraiment horreur quand elle m'appelle comme sa bon plus qu'Alec à prévenir et sa sera bon

En cherchant le numéro d'Alec je suis tombé sur celui de Clary, je ressenti un pensement au cœur en pense à mon ange ça va faire 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, bien sur on c'est parler au téléphone et sur Skype mais ce n'est pas la même chose, nos discussions me manque, son sourire me manque.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle, Alec il faut que je trouve le numéro d'Alec

« Jace qu'est qu'il se passe ?

Rien de grave pour moi cependant toi rien n'est dis

Comment ça ?

Il va falloir que tu préviennes ta sœur que Jonathan et moi ne sonrons pas là ce soir

QUOI mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi

Arrête de dramatiser, Magnus fera tout pour tu reste vivant et pour te rassurer dis lui que c'est imposer par ma grand-mère et la mère de Jonathan.

Oui et pour Keylie tu fais comment ?

Resto demain et puis …

Non je ne veux pas savoir

Comme tu veut je te laisse avec Jonathan on va se préparer mentalement pour la soirée de se soir

Bon courage tu me dira comment sa c'est passer

Sa marche a demain Alec »

Jace Jonathan est la !

J'arrive grand-mère, je me dirigeais vers le salon pour rejoindre Jonathan

Pourquoi tu n'aies pas passé par le balcon ?

J'ai su aller faire des courses pour ce soir

Ok alors tu en sais plus ?

Non rien alors comment les autres l'on prit ?

Alec sa va même si Izzy va nous le faire payer demain et pour Keylie je crois que si je me démerde bien demain au resto j'aurai le droit a une chaude nuit avec elle et puis après enfin libre

A c'est se que tu crois à mon avis elle n'en sera que plus collante

On verra bien

Jace Jonathan je vais aider Jocelyne avec le repas on se retrouve dans une heure je compte sur vous pour ne pas être en retard

D'accord grand-mère » une fois qu'elle fut partie avec Jonathan l'on s'est diriger vers ma chambre pour lancer à console

Tu crois que c'est quoi la surprise Jon ?

Aucune idée on verra bien dans une heure

POV Clary

Après 5h30 de vol me voilà à New York, je ressentais un léger pincement au cœur en laissant derrière moi Los Angeles mais je pense que mon père a raison ici personne ne connait mon histoire et puis j'ai ma mère et mon frère pour m'aider enfin quand je l'aurai mis au courant et puis il y a Jace aussi.

Mon ange blond il m'avait tellement manqué pendant ces 7 années même si nous parlions souvent se n'est pas la même chose que de l'avoir en face de moi. On était toujours fourrée ensemble Jace, Jon et moi au point que ma mère et sa grand-mère on fait fusionner nos balcons afin que l'on puisse passer d'un appartement a l'autre sans avoir besoin de passer par le pallier. C'était bien partis surtout que je faisais des cauchemars et que j'allais le voir pour me consoler quand l'on était enfant.

J'attendais maintenant les affaires que j'avais pris avec moi le reste devrait arriver dans la semaine celons mon père qui lui était déjà partit à Sydney pour son travail

Un fois mes affaires parties je me suis diriger vers la sortie et en chemin j'ai rencontré ma mère

« Maman

Ho Clary tu ma tellement manquer ma puce comment tu vas ?

Sa va maman je suis lion de lui maintenant

Oui ma puce, bon vient avec Imogène l'on ta préparer un bon repas et surtout une petite surprise

Quoi comme surprise ?

A sa tu verras à l'appartement

Tu as prévenu Jon et Jace que je rentrais ?

Non je n'ai rien dis je me suis dis que sa pourrait être drôle de voir leur réaction

Maman il ne sont pas au courant ?

Surprise ma fille

Tu n'es pas doué pour cacher les surprise maman

Pourtant avec Jace et Jon sa marche tout le temps

Oui parce qu'il ne voit pas plus que leur nombril

SI quand il s'agit de toi ils sont à l'affut de tout, tu te souviens de ce garçon, Peter quand tu étais encore en 3 Emme année (système USA) ?

Oui je m'en souviens le pauvre il ne l'agissait pas m'approcher j'avais beau faire tout se que je voulais il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle

Oui c'était marrant à voir

J'espéré qu'il ne seront pas comme sa cette année

A sa c'est moins sur la fille tiens voilà la voiture

Une fois la voiture charger l'on c'est diriger vers notre appartement. Après 3

Minute de route l'on se retrouva dans le parking souterrain de notre immeuble, une fois la voiture garer l'on se dirigea vers l'appartement

« Imogène on est rentrée. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année sortit de la cuisine

Clary ma chérie cela si longtemps comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien merci

Bien va poser tes affaires dans ta chambre je t'appel quand le repas et prés

I L devrait être près dans 10 min Jocelyne

Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Imogène

Mais de rien se fut un plaisir bon va ranger tes affaires Clary que l'on puisse passer à table »

Je parti dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires, j'avais pratiquement fini quand j'entendis la porte d'entré surir

Maman je suis rentrée avec Jace, en entendant la voix de ma frée je suis parti dans le salon en laissant tout en plan. En rentrant du salon je vu Jon et Jace parler avec maman. SE fut Jace qui me vu en premier je pus voir de m'étonnement dans son regard mais aussi une grande joie

« Clary c'est toi ?

Bien sur mon petit blond

En entend prononcer mon nom mon frère se retourna et me pris immédiatement dans ces bras

« Clary mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la

Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon frère ?

Si normalement je devais venir à la toussaint ?

Papa a eu une promotion est à du partir à Sydney pour son travail alors me voila

Donc tu reste ici

Oui je suis de retour Surprise

C'est génial enfin je vais devoir instaurer un périmètre de sécurité autour de toi mais bon sa va le faire dit 'il en me lâchant je fus à peine délivrée des bras de mon frère que Jace me pris dans les sien et me fit tourner

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler

T'in quiète pas Jon je vais t'aider avec ce périmètre

Vous n'allez pas commencer les garçons ?

Quoi me fit Jace personne n'a le droit d'approcher mon ange

Parfaitement d'accord avec toi Jace

Vous êtes irrécupérable

Aller venez manger vous aurez tout le loisir de discuter plus tard.

Ont parti à table et je dois dire que son fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme cela et sa fessait un bien fou j'en est presque oublier LA et Adam.


End file.
